THE ROAD TO POPULARITY
by ab28405
Summary: At first Bulma is a smart quiet keep to her self girl, she has no friends, she makes perfect grades, and she is a good student out of a handful. This is a story where Bulma turns from a quite girl with no friends to a girl who can be one bad ass chick. No
1. The accident

Rating-R Warnings-Bad Language, little attempt at humor Pairings-(for a few chapters) G/C, 18/K, V/Shelia, Bulma (single), Yamach (various women) Disclaimer-Don't own Dragon Ball Z or their characters, But Shelia is my character Comments: Just enjoy the fic, and please just say what's on your mind I can take the flames you give me, please review.  
  
THE ROAD TO POPULARITY By: ab28405  
  
Early morning Bulma Briefs was walking to school around 7:00 am in her regular clothes, which consisted of baggy jeans, a big sweat shirt with Capsule Corp. in big black letter, an old pair of run-down but comfortable sneakers and to top it off she wore huge bifocals where you can hardly see her ocean blue eyes. Her hair was up in a braid reaching her thighs and swinging from side to side while she walked. Carrying a seventy pound book bag with at least five different books, with more than over eight hundred pages covering from Trig, to advance European History, and three different foreign languages. Plus in her hands were three books for enjoyment reading at least five hundred pages each of more to say Bulma was smart was an understatement and still while at a young age and grade, sixteen years of age in the eleventh grade; yes Bulma Briefs was smart but innocence. It was a wet foggy-fall morning, Bulma walked to school since she lived close by at Capsule Corp. with her mp3 player booming in her ears. ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^_^ In the school parking lot Goku and Vegeta were about to race in their new Capsule sport cars to see whose car was the fastest.  
  
"You won't win this time Kakarrot." Vegeta yelled confidently but with a determined voice; revving up his engine in the process.  
  
"Yeah, sure Vegeta you always say that, but you'll never prove anything. Goku yelled sarcastically with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Wanting to do the race early in the morning, so there were no teachers to stop the race.  
  
"Son Goku don't do this you promised me last week that you and Vegeta were going to stop racing, I don't want you to get hurt or anybody else for that matter." Chichi yelled defiantly while stomping her foot.  
  
"I know, but Vegeta challenged me and now my pride is on the line, besides it's too early in the morning for students and teachers to be roaming around, it's completely safe Chi!" Goku argued back.  
  
"Hey 18 could you flag them when to go, please so we can get this over with." Chichi spoke with venom in her voice.  
  
"Yeah sure just give me the flag." 18 said to her friend sweetly as she was walking towards the two cars.  
  
18, Chichi, Vegeta, and Goku were the only ones there at Hsiao High School to witness the race for it to be so early in the morning, the races between Goku and Vegeta usually were done after school, but they had football practice.  
  
"Wonder why Krillin, Yamcha, and Shelia didn't come, guess it was too early." Chichi thought to her self as she was on the side lines in the grass waiting for the race to begin. While 18 was in the middle of the two drag Capsule cars. "Hurry the fuck up 18, let's go." Vegeta screamed over the engines impatiently.  
  
"Shut your bitch'in and stop rushing me, shit." 18 yelled her eyes blazing a deep blue color.  
  
18 got in her position between the two cars with a blue flag in one hand, raising the flag up signaling the two boys to get ready then with a shout and the flag coming down to go, the two cars sped down the wide parking lot leaving smoke and tire tracks in the process.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^_^  
  
Bulma with her earphones on didn't hear the two cars coming towards her. She was walking out of the ditch and into the parking lot.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^_^  
  
"You're going to lose Kakarrot." Vegeta yelled across the window while on adrenaline high.  
  
"It's not over yet, Vegeta." Goku snapped at Vegeta as he was gaining speed and almost to the finishing mark.  
  
"VEGETA WATCH OUT-"  
  
"WHAT THE, OH FUCK." Vegeta yelled as the car skidded to the side almost hitting Goku.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^_^  
  
Bluma didn't see the cars until it was too late she tried to jump out of the way, but she trapped over a big sized rock flipping her backwards into the ditch with her books flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh my gods, Vegeta are you ok?" Goku asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I saw a girl walking thank the gods I didn't hit her, she fell in the ditch before I spun out of control." Vegeta sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh shit the girls are coming over, their going to bitch at us until their mouths fall off." Goku sighed; panicking as the girls were getting close.  
  
"Yeah if that's possible, they can go on for hours on end."  
  
"What the hell happen Goku? Are you okay?" Chichi asked worriedly to her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah Chi I'm fine, Vegeta almost hit a girl, she fell in the dit-."  
  
"WHAT, where is she? Is she dead?" Chichi yelled, screaming at the same time.  
  
"Kakarrot shut that harpy up now." Vegeta growled warning obviously pissed about what happened.  
  
"Chi please clam down." Goku pleaded while clasping his hands together.  
  
The four went down to see if the girl was alright, to see who it was, and to inspect any injuries. They peered over the muddy ditch and saw a very dirty and unconscious girl with mud and water all over her face and hair with her glasses thrown some where when she fell.  
  
"Oh fuck that's Bulma Briefs." 18 whispered to her self thinking nobody heard her.  
  
"I think we all know that smartass." Vegeta said a little too dryly.  
  
"Watch it you little prick, I'm not scared to give you a black eye to match that outfit you're wearing." 18 seethed with unspeakable anger with her fist clenched ready for a brawl to start.  
  
"Both of you please shut the hell up so we can get this girl out of the muddy water before she catches a cold." Goku said in a worried tone.  
  
"Kakarrot come help me pull her out, so we can take her to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Vegeta and Goku went down into the ditch to retrieve the unconscious Bulma. Vegeta took Bulma's upper body while Goku took the lower part.  
  
"Man, she's pretty light considering how heavy Chichi is." Goku chuckled at his own joke, while Vegeta snickered.  
  
"I heard that Son Goku, I'm not fat." Chichi huffed. They finally had gotten the unconscious Bulma on drier ground and to see if she had any injuries.  
  
"I don't see any injuries, but I'm not sure, I don't think we should move her any more; because she might have internal bleeding are ones that are hidden." Goku said in a serious tone.  
  
"When did you start becoming a smart ass?" Vegeta laughed very amused that Goku actually knew such stuff, he wasn't stupid, but he wasn't smart either.  
  
"Guess I been watching too much ER." Goku laughed nervously with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, let's call the ambulance." 18 sighed worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, Goku do you have your cell?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the car, I'll go get it.' Goku jogged to his car to get his cell.  
  
"P-P-Pl-Pl-Plea-Please do-don't take m-me to the hos-hospital, take me home." Bulma just woken up, but barely cried in a raspy voice. "Please take me back home, I have medicine that can heal me instantly." Bulma whispered a little more clearly for Vegeta, 18, and Chichi to hear.  
  
"Oh my god, she's awake." Chichi gasped covering her hand over her mouth. (TBC)  
  
Was good, sucked, what? Just tell me please I need to know so I can write the next chapter!!  
Special Comment: I like to say a very special thank you to Sara-chan for encouraging me to start writing B/V fics again; she has been very supportive and patient. She's a best friend, and she feels like a big sister to me, she's a kind of person who would cheer you up instantly she's so cool, so thanks Sara-chan!! 


	2. Wasting valauble Time

Rating-R  
  
Warnings-Bad Language, little attempt at humor, a lot of angst  
  
Pairings-(for a few chapters) G/C, 18/K, V/Shelia, Bulma (single), Yamach (various women)  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own Dragon Ball Z or their characters, But Shelia is my character Comments: Just enjoy the fic, and please just say what's on your mind I can take the flames you give me, please review. (\ /-thoughts)  
  
THE ROAD TO POPULARITY ch.2- Wasting Valuable Time By: ab28405  
  
(Ch.1)-"Yeah, it's in the car, I'll go get it.' Goku jogged to his car to get his cell.  
  
"P-P-Pl-Pl-Plea-Please do-don't take m-me to the hos-hospital, take me home." Bulma just woken up, but barely cried in a raspy voice. "Please take me back home, I have medicine that can heal me instantly." Bulma whispered a little more clearly for Vegeta, 18, and Chichi to hear.  
  
"Oh my god, she's awake." Chichi gasped covering her hand over her mouth.  
  
~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~  
  
The trio was stunned beyond belief to witness Bulma awoke and speaking almost in Consecutive sentences. To Vegeta she seemed weak and an easy pushover, but if you look more thorough you would find a dynamic, resolution, and intelligent women burning in her half laden eyes. Snapping out of his thoughts by Kakarott's question, Vegeta only heard the last part.  
  
"What was that Kakarrot? I didn't hear the question," Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
"I said is there an outside number to call the ambulance." Goku explained to Vegeta annoyed that he was being ignored.  
  
"Just forget the call, she wants to go home." Vegeta told Kakarrot since he wasn't there to hear Bulma the first time.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Goku didn't think that was a good ideal, but what Vegeta said was final and he didn't feel like getting on Vegeta's bad side anytime today or anytime soon.  
  
Standing on the side the girls where awfully quiet, but that was soon to change.  
  
"What do you mean she wants to go home? She's obviously in pain so that means she needs to go to the hospital to be treated by a proper doctor." Chichi yelled trying to get her point across to the thick headed jackass.  
  
"It's her decision, her choice that she wants to go home and her father is a doctor that is probably capable of treating his daughter." Vegeta yelled just as loud trying to make Chichi shut up so they can go.  
  
Glaring death daggers at each other until a voice broke their silent argument short.  
  
"Um.excuse me guys, but I really need to go home and get the medicine before school starts.so can someone take me home, please." Bulma begged while still lying on the ground.  
  
By her voice you might not think that she wasn't hurt, but by appearance you can tell she was in immense pain.  
  
"I told you she wanted to go home she just told you directly." Vegeta stated slowly like Chichi was retarded.  
  
"Shut up, I heard her perfectly clear, so now who's going to take her home?" Chichi asked, knowing she was defeated by the arrogant stuck up.  
  
While thinking up of whom was going to take Bulma, all three heads looked at Vegeta (1), their eyes telling that 'sense you were the cause of this then you should fix it. Vegeta feeling like a trapped animal was never so respite to see that stupid jackass, Yamcha speeding down the parking lot towards them.  
  
"Why don't Yamcha take her, I don't have time." Vegeta tartly bitted out, not really explaining why he couldn't take her.  
  
"You don't have time? Why don't you have any time Vegeta?" Now it was 18's time to put her two cents in but she wasn't screaming she had that ferocious blue fire in her eyes that made eyes almost black.  
  
"I don't have to give you a reason woman, its nothing you have to be concern about." Vegeta acknowledge with a glare just as intense.  
  
By that response 18 was furiously calm that almost scared Vegeta, almost, he wondered if she was sometimes human.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta why can't you? Why Yamach have to get involved in this since it was your fault to begin with." Chichi asked saucy.  
  
"Take who somewhere?" Yamcha asked totally clueless as to what they were auguring about.  
  
Nobody notice Yamcha was out of his car and standing around until he said something, they were so engross in questioning and belittling Vegeta.  
  
"Dumb ass take that girl home, I have to go." Vegeta demanded Yamcha, walking away from the gang and walking towards his car.  
  
"Where do you think your going Vegeta? We're not finish with you yet, you bastard." Chichi seethed with undescrible anger just ready to burst out any moment.  
  
Ignoring the two girls so he could talk to Kakarrot for a sec before he had to go, Vegeta was relieved when Kakarrot didn't question him too he was the only closest person to call a friend, yeah that harpy and blonde were his friends to but they don't understand when to be quiet and to mind their business.  
  
"Kakarrot, I'll be back, alright? Probably before the late bell rings for homeroom I got to go pick up Shelia and change cars before pops wakes up you know how he is." Vegeta whispered only to Kakarrot since he was the only one he could trust not to say anything and was a silent apology for auguring with his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, sure Vegeta just be careful I know how you be driving when you be rushing." Goku said lamely to Vegeta trying to be cheerful but failed, he always hated when they be auguring for no reason at all they suppose to be friends not acting like cat and dogs.  
  
Vegeta nodded stiffly and jogged off to his car jumping inside while putting his seat belt on and cutting the stereo on. Linkin Park blurring in the car as Vegeta started his car up and spading down the parking lot.  
  
"Damn, we almost had him, Yamcha why did you have to come at a time like this? Never mind, can you drive me and 18 to Bulma's house? She is badly hurt and needs to be treated, she wants to go home instead of the hospital, and she also told us she has some medicine that can fix her right up so can you take us please? We really need to get going" Chichi pleaded to Yamcha putting her hands together in a silent prayer.  
  
"Yeah, sure where does this Bulma live? And where is she?" Yamcha asked not really know what was going on.  
  
"You know THE BULMA BREIFS, her dad invented the capsules and to answer your next question she's right there on the ground unconscious and in pain and we really need to go, man Yamcha you acting more stupider today what's wrong?" 18 stepped in to put in a little sarcasm for her amusement.  
  
"Ha ha very funny it's a Monday and I'm tired I just didn't acknowledge that a unconscious girl was on ground and besides there are a lot of girls name 'Bulma' you didn't actually say her last name either." Yamcha protested to defend his intellectualness.  
  
Yeah, ok you got me there buddy boy, now that we got the explaining out of the way, can you help me pick up Bulma and put her in the car while Goku and Chichi get her discarded things from off the ground?" 18 asked in a hurried tone.  
  
"Yeah, were do you want her? Front or back?" Yamcha asked while lifting Bulma's upper body. \Man she has a nice body she's very pretty with out those geeky glasses and she'll look even better with some clothes that'll show some skin, oh yeah looks like she has some nice shapely legs. Yamcha let his gaze wander over those legs, so gloriously long and slender even thought they were covered by baggie jeans and doesn't look like she has a flat chest either, hmmm/ Yamcha's perverted mind was reeling into a plan on how to change Bulma's looks and to get her to be one of his girlfriends. (Nobody knows, yet that Yamcha is a player)  
  
"Yamcha put her in the front me and Chichi can ride in the back and Goku can follow."18 told Yamcha as she was lifting Bulma's low half.  
  
"Alright, Chichi could you please open the front door so we can put Bulma in." Yamcha respond while still having lustful glances at Bulma's body.  
  
"Yeah, wait a sec I got to get the rest of Bulma's stuff." Chichi told Yamcha while picking the last remains of Bulma's things.  
  
After they got Bulma in Yamcha's four door car and the two girls settle down in the back Yamcha got in the drivers seat, put his seat belt on and started the car waiting for Goku to follow. While Yamcha was speeding to Bulma's house a moan was heard from the front of the car. Bulma was still unconscious, but she was in a lot of pain worse than before. Finally making it to Capsule Corp. the trio hurriedly got Bulma out of the car while Goku pulled up.  
  
"Chichi, I'm going to go switch cars alright? You want me to come back and pick you up?" Goku asked his girlfriend in a cheerily tone.  
  
"No, that's ok I'm going to ride back with Yamcha and 18, we might be a little late helping Bulma and all." Chichi explained to Goku happy that he offered a ride.  
  
"Yeah, ok I'll see you guys later." Goku waved while speeding down the street to his house.  
  
With Yamcha cradling Bulma in his arms and the girls behind him they walked up the front door and rung the door bell waiting for anybody to response. Waiting not very long there was a nice warm voice but a little to high in pitch saying they were coming. When the door opened a little, skinny, pretty, blonde in her 30's with her hair pined up, wearing a black tank top and some tight blue jeans and some sandals had a warm smile on her face until she saw who was in Yamcha's arms.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE GIRL? IS SHE OK? WHERE IS MY HUSBEND? SWEETY? COME TO THE KITCHEN QUICK AND BRING THE SENZU BEANS BULMA'S BEEN HURT, ON MY GOODNESS, DID YOU SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL? PLEASE YOU TWO GIRLS COME AND BRING BULMA WITH YOU, YOUNG MAN PLEASE WAIT DOWN HERE AND WAIT UNTIL MY HUSBENDS COMES." Mrs. Briefs was in shock at the appearance of her only child and daughter she was screeching loud enough to almost break the windows in the whole house and hurting the young kid's ears.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs please calm down Bulma just need to have this medicine she was talking and about and she would be ok just direct me and Chichi to Bulma's room." 18 said to calm the women's down and to keep her from screeching again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for overreacting but she is my smart little girl and I worry about her all the time, please follow me." Mrs. Briefs said to the two young ladies in a calm reserved while leading the way to Bulma's room.  
  
Yamcha we'll be right back, can you wait and take us back to school?" Chichi asked waiting for his answer.  
  
"Sure, I'll wait we're going to be late anyways so just as well." Yamcha responded liking bored.  
  
While hello who are you two strangers? I'm Mr. Briefs, Bulma's dad I heard that Bulma was hurt, where is she?" As the new voice was more formal and calm than how Mrs. Brief's reaction was. He was a short older man with white hair and mustache wearing a white lab coat with brown pants, white shirt and carrying a brown leather pouch in his hand.  
  
"Well, my name is Yamcha and this is Chichi." Yamcha said pointing at himself then Chichi for introduction.  
  
Yamcha and I can talk while you can take that to my wife." Mr. Brief said while handing the pouch to Chichi.  
  
"Yes, sir, where is Bulma's room?" Chichi asked sheepishly.  
  
"Second floor, six door on your right." Mr. Briefs replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you sir." Chichi thanked him and went upstairs to find Bulma's room.  
  
While Yamcha was explaining to Mr. Briefs on what Chichi told him about what happen to Bulma, Chichi founded Bulma's room and give Mrs. Briefs the brown pouch with the Senzu beans. With Bulma on lying the bed and 18 helping Mrs. Briefs on making the sleeping Bulma swallow the green bean.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but are you positive that this little bean will help Bulma recover?" Chichi asked while holding one of the green beans between her fingers.  
  
"Yes dear it should work right about now." Mrs. Briefs answered just when Bulma woke up. To 18 amazement not a scratch was on her just a lot of dirt, she didn't look like she was hurting at all anymore, Chichi and 18 were astounded to see Bulma up and refresh just a few minutes ago she was bruised and broken.  
  
"Oh, I feel so much better, hi-ya mom thanks for the Senzu bean I really needed it." Bulma ever sounded better she was in such a good mood.  
  
"Welcome sweetie, but you don't want to be more late than you already are for school its 8:49, I'll go get you some clean clothes from you closet while you get cleaned up, ok? And these are the two girls who helped you." Mrs. Briefs explained while going to the closet.  
  
"Holy crap, I'm actually late for school, it won't take long mom to take a shower, and thank you Chichi and 18 both of you are on the cheerleading team that's how I know your names." Bulma said in a shy and embarrassed voice.  
  
"Your welcome since it was one of our guy friends vault we thought we should help." 18 reassured Bulma with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Are you two going to take me to school?" Bulma asked surprise in her voice that two of the most popular girls will actually be talking to her since she was a smart freak in school and science.  
  
"Yeah sure Yamcha's driving us all back once you're ready to go me and my boyfriend Goku got most of your things from when you fell." Chichi rattle off not really caring how much time she's wasting as long she explained her self.  
  
"Okay, cool let me go take a shower right quick and I should be ready." Bulma responded with a 100 watt smile.  
  
Mean while Bulma was in the bathroom Mrs. Briefs came out of the closet with a fresh clean set of clothes for Bulma, which contain baggy jeans and a big sweat shirt.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs not be rude or anything but is that what Bulma's wearing for school?" Chichi asked hoping not to be sounding mean but she notice Bulma was a pretty girl and she shouldn't be covering up her natural beauty.  
  
"Why yes dear, she's been wearing jeans and long sleeves or sweat shirts since fourth grade now. I tried to make her wear nicer comfortable clothes, but she won't wear them; she has a lot of clothes in the clothes that she won't even touch." Mrs. Briefs explained to the two girls who were listening intently.  
  
With a little glint in Chichi's eyes 18 was fearful of what she was thinking, wondering what was on her mind 18 asked with extreme caution.  
  
"Chichi what are you thinking; I bet your thinking on how to get Bulma into new clothes other than jeans and sweatshirts." 18 laughed nervously hoping it was just a joke.  
  
"No, 18 I'm totally serious about this and your going to help me with Mrs. Briefs consent of course." Chichi serious voice told 18 that she was not joking at all.  
  
"Help you with what dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked curiously.  
  
Chichi explained her plan to 18 and Mrs. Briefs on how to get Bulma in some shorts, tank top and maybe a little light makeup. When Bulma came out of the bathroom with a rube on and looking refreshing cleaner she was shocked to see some yellow shorts and black spaghetti strip tank top with some brown sandals. She didn't ever know she own those kinds of clothes, she even wouldn't be caught in those clothes.  
  
"Hello, Bulma ready to get dress? Don't want to be more late for school than we already are." Chichi asked seating in the corner with a middle size see through bag, which Bulma can see is her mother's make up inside.  
  
"What's with the makeup Chichi, and the clothes, I don't wear that kind of stuff." Bulma responded nervously by the way the black haired teen was looking at her with determination in her big onyx eyes. Not seeing 18 are her mother around, she was trapped with Chichi.  
  
"Can we be friends, you know since we been properly introduce with your parents and all I just want to show you how to bring the beautiful side of yourself, please do it for me, 18, and your mom she told us that you want wear any of the nice clothes she's brought you. How about for one day you try something new and then see how you like it if you don't than you can go back to jeans and sweat shirts, I mean there's nothing wrong with what you wear its just you wear it too much, you should throw in a little color yet people notice your beauty specially the guys. So, how about it, will you try?" Chichi pleaded, reasoned, and give some good advantages to at least try.  
  
"For one day, that's the least I can do for 18 and you since you both helped me, I'll try, and to answer your early question we can be friends." Bulma exclaimed excitedly and a little embarrassed on the guys' part, she was not so sure about the drastic change on her appearance, but since it was a one day try then she'll do it.  
  
"Great, I know you would come through you have natural beauty that your not showing to the world, just sit right on the bed and I'll apply the makeup you won't need much just a touch." Chichi explain happily to her new friend.  
  
"Okay, I don't know anything about this stuff, my mom tried but I just couldn't grasp it I don't get the point on wearing the stuff anyway." Bulma said in disgust as the brush touch her cheek.  
  
"Oh, you'll be surprise on what it'll do for you. Alright, I'm done with that, now I have to do is your hair, after I'm done with that you can go ahead and change then we can finally go." Chichi acknowledge with a smirk on her cherry red lips.  
  
"Wow that didn't take long; it takes my mom all most an hour to put it on." Bulma surprised on her face and in her voice.  
  
As time progressed Chichi fixed Bulma's hair in long trestle curls, it shimmered like the ocean on a sunny day since it was wash and dried the day before reaching her hips making her more radiant. After the new transformation from the brilliant Chichi, Bulma went and changed in the bathroom stunned how much she changed in looks, not to sound stuck up or anything, but she will be turning some heads. Ready to emerge out of the bathroom Bulma walked out in front of Chichi to see her approval of the clothes 18 pulled out, and with a nod and a smile they were ready to go. Chichi told Bulma to wait at the foot of the stairs and don't come out until she called her, curious as to what Chichi was doing now Bulma agreed warily on all the new changes she face since early this morning. Chichi was about to play match maker on Bulma and Yamcha if it work out ok Bulma would come out of her hermit shell and have a boyfriend at the same time. Rushing down the stairs passing a groggily Yamcha, Chichi approached 18 and Mrs. Briefs giving them two thumbs up and a triumphant grin telling them silently there plan worked flawlessly.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" 18 and Mrs. Briefs said at the same time.  
  
"At the foot of the stairs waiting for me to call her out." Chichi explained not giving any clues as to what her plan consist of.  
  
"Why?" 18 asked.  
  
"T o present her new look of course." Chichi stated to her blonde friend.  
  
"Yamcha, please don't drool when Bulma comes down that's all I'm going to say." Chichi pointed to Yamcha for a forewarning.  
  
"What's with the wise cracks today? You know I have control over my actions." Yamcha protested.  
  
"Sure you do, anyway just be prepared, BULMA YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW." Chichi yelled signaling for Bulma to come down.  
  
When Bulma came down from the steps Yamcha was short of breath when he saw how beautiful she was, she was gorgeous, her long ocean blue hair shining an unnatural beauty, her eyes like blue sapphires, she had a flat tight stomach, curvy hips, and her legs they were so slim and looked soft to the touch. Yamcha was drooling to Chichi's amusement \at least that's a good thing/ Chichi thought as Yamcha was fixed dreamily on Bulma and Bulma was fixed dreamily on Yamcha never seeing a cute guy up close before \He has a cute boyish face, those eyes there so hot, nice long black hair, tight muscle shirt with some baggy blue jeans, he has nice biceps, why am I thinking like this I have to stop I suppose to be a dignified, sophisticated young lady not some love sick school girl/ Bulma thought as she was still lingering on Yamcha hott body.  
  
"Oh, Bulma you look so beautiful." Mrs. Briefs comment approval on Chichi's wonderful work. "Thanks mom." Bulma responded with a tiny blush forming on her dusty cheek.  
  
"Well, I think its time to go, Bulma your stuff is in the car, and one question before we go.didn't you wear glasses?" 18 asked curiously wanting to know if Bulma need her glasses so she can see.  
  
"Chichi put clear contacts in my eyes and those glasses were for reading so, I should be fine." Bulma explained eagerly to the group.  
  
Mrs. Briefs said goodbye and left to go to the store and chichi went out to wait in the car which only left Yamcha and Bulma in the kitchen alone.  
  
"You know you look very sexy and beautiful." Yamcha stared at the blushing Bulma thinking to himself that she looks even more beautiful when she blush.  
  
"Thank you, um I think we really should get going." Bulma nervously stated having to be in a room alone with a boy a cute one at that.  
  
As Bulma was walking towards the door to leave Yamach stood in front of the door and closed the distance between himself and Bulma and took her face in his hands and kissed Bulma fully and inside her moist lips when she gasped parting her lips in the process, to say Bulma was overwhelmed with gladness, nervousness, and excitement to have herself pressed up against Yamcha was delicious beyond reason with his solid muscles molding them in an embrace perfectly, and never being kissed in such a matter was so new to Bulma. Gasping for breath Yamcha stopped the heated kiss; he never felt such a stimulating kiss in his life to such a beauty at that.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean to do that you were so tempting I won't do it again I promise." Yamcha pleaded hoping she wasn't mad at his actions.  
  
"Who said I was sorry, that was such an exhilarating kiss I ever had and I mean that literally." Bulma blushed madly at telling Yamcha that he was her first.  
  
"Really." Yamcha was speechless to say the least, but to have her to himself first was even better, he was sure to keep this woman at his side.  
  
Hearing the horn beat in aggravation outside the two hurried in a fast pace to the car holding hands.  
  
(1) The reason that Goku couldn't take Bulma was because his car was smaller a two seater.  
  
TBC  
  
How was it? Suck? Ok? Good? Please review so I can make my fics better. Thank you for your reviews on my first chapter I appreciate it most of them were good. 


	3. Not to forget Nor forgive

Rating-R  
  
Warnings-Bad Language, little attempt at humor, a lot of angst  
  
Pairings-(for a few chapters) G/C, 18/K, V/Shelia, Bulma (single), Yamach (various women)  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own Dragon Ball Z or their characters, But Shelia is my character Comments: Just enjoy the fic, and please just say what's on your mind I can take the flames you give me, please review. (\ /-thoughts)  
  
Notes: Oh, I'm so sorry please forgive me, I forgot to say thank you for the reviews I didn't think any one would read this really! So before the fic starts I would like to say a personal thank you to: For Ch.2: Lady Bura, Desirae, Teesha Son, Saiyachick, Hope Killer, adbzfan2K03  
  
For Ch.1: Kit, trunksvegetafrodo, indira, Calais, Tiara, gotenfan18, Lucia, mooglequeen, Muffy. Coon2010, Teesha Son, Tiger Wolf, OtakusVengeance, SweetyPunkGurl, SkXpinkbear, Sarah, Akiko Phoenix Star, Hope Killer, and Lilly Briefs. Thank you again for your nice comments, I only have one flame, but it's all good! So enjoy the fic!  
  
THE ROAD TO POPULARITY ch.3-Not to forget, Nor forgive By: Ab28405  
  
(Ch.2) "Thank you, um I think we really should get going." Bulma nervously stated having to be in a room alone with a boy a cute one at that.  
  
As Bulma was walking towards the door to leave Yamach stood in front of the door and closed the distance between himself and Bulma and took her face in his hands and kissed Bulma fully and inside her moist lips when she gasped parting her lips in the process, to say Bulma was overwhelmed with gladness, nervousness, and excitement to have herself pressed up against Yamcha was delicious beyond reason with his solid muscles molding them in an embrace perfectly, and never being kissed in such a matter was so new to Bulma. Gasping for breath Yamcha stopped the heated kiss; he never felt such a stimulating kiss in his life to such a beauty at that.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean to do that you were so tempting I won't do it again I promise." Yamcha pleaded hoping she wasn't mad at his actions.  
  
"Who said I was sorry, that was such an exhilarating kiss I ever had and I mean that literally." Bulma blushed madly at telling Yamcha that he was her first.  
  
"Really." Yamcha was speechless to say the least, but to have her to himself first was even better, he was sure to keep this woman at his side.  
  
Hearing the horn beat in aggravation outside the two hurried in a fast pace to the car holding hands.  
  
1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1  
  
Vegeta's thoughts:  
  
Vegeta was driving top knot speed towards his girlfriend's apartment, Shelia, he was suppose to pick her up after the race with Kakarrot, but with what happened and everything with the Briefs girl; \Speaking of that girl she was looking kind of sexy in the mud and all, I can't believe I just thought of that! I mean I'm the kind of guy who takes one woman at a time, I make look and act like a badass but I'm no player, like that piece of shit Yamcha, he has at least four or five girlfriends at a time it just seems nasty to me. / Vegeta thought as he was driving in the parking towards Shelia's place. He was about to blow his horn, but he forgot he left his favorite cd, so he decided to surprise her. Shelia lived on the second floor by herself since her parents died three years ago with no more relatives; the apartment had that nice warm welcome feeling.  
  
Taking the stairs because the elevator was broke Vegeta walked at a fast pace with a smirk on his handsome face just thinking about his girl always make Vegeta have a good day, with her silky black hair reaching her narrow, slim waist, her creamy colored skin that glow in the sun, nice long shapely legs, gorgeous blue eyes that shine with mischief and love for everything, and those fully red lips that look like she just ate a bowlful red juicy strawberries. Reaching the door Vegeta fished in his pockets for the spare apartment key Shelia gave him a while back, finally finding the keys Vegeta unlocked the door and snuck in to scare his girl closing the door softly. When Vegeta came in he was surprise to see clothes thrown in a rush fashion from shoes to shirts, some of the clothes looked like men clothes.hmm.Vegeta growing suspicious wonder down the hall towards the master bedroom seeing the door crack a little, getting closer to the door Vegeta started hearing moans and groans and an creaking sound once in a while.  
  
Vegeta peeked through the door and he couldn't believe what the hell was happing, he was shocked as shit. There on the bed was his girlfriend being fucked by some guy he never seen before, they couldn't see him but Vegeta could see everything, which for him was horrifying. Shelia looked like she was enjoy herself, moving with the man in a pounding manner while he was sucking her breast with his mouth and his hands on her hips pushing in and out, in/out. Vegeta decided to wait, he figure they were about to finish. Seeing his Shelia with another man was disturbing he actually loved the stupid bitch and he would of did anything for her, well her lost then. Shelia moaned and chanting the guy's name over and over clutching the bed sheets with her perfect fingernails almost ripping the poor fabric, sweat started forming on the both of them and the guy started groaning with an intense and blissful look on his face. Starting Vegeta Shelia finally scream her head off and arced off the bed in a painful way and said the guy's name one more time before she sagged against the pillows, the guy thrust a few more times pounding in her almost brutality and growled emptying his stuff in his ex-girlfriend. The guy fell on top of her and started kissing slowing. Vegeta at long last decided that the scene was over and done with and slowly, but surly so he can be notice by the two love birds.  
  
"Well, well, good morning Shelia, looks like you gotten your exercise this morning." Vegeta stated calmly but in a cold close off manner. Ignoring the guy and staring at Shelia with pain and fury in his deep black eyes.  
  
Shock was evident on Shelia's and her companion's sweaty face, trying to cover her self with a sheet she spoke with fear in her voice thinking Vegeta might just kill both of them on the spot.  
  
"Vegeta, babe, uh...um, it's not what it looks like I was waiting for you and I-I um ju-"  
  
"IT doesn't look like what I think it does? What the hell do you take me for? A jackass even Kakarrot can put two and two together to figure this out! Vegeta was furious with pent up irritation and beyond pissed to her that his girlfriend was lying through her teeth the damn evidence was on the bed. Vegeta was yelling to the brink of shattering glass.  
  
"Vegeta look, I'm sor-"Shelia was interrupted again by Vegeta.  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY IT! BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SORRY, I BET YOU'RE GALD TO BE FUCKED BY THAT PIECE OF SHIT OVER THERE, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTULLY LOVED YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A UGLY, STUPID, FIVE CENT HORE, BITCH THAT ISN'T WORTH NONE OF MY TIME, NONE!  
  
Vegeta finally cooled off a little and was glad to get those words out in the open. Deciding that he didn't belong here any more Vegeta turn and was about to leave when the bitch started crying.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you, good luck and good job on fucking my ex-girlfriend, I don't actually hate you or anything, I bet she didn't even tell you she had a boyfriend." Vegeta ignoring the fake crying act and just pointed his finger at the victim, but the cause of the whole thing not waiting for an answer from the guy Vegeta just turned back around striding out of the room and while on the way out for good measure Vegeta punched a good size hole in the wall in the hall way since he didn't believe in hitting women, he let out his anger on the poor wall. Before going out Vegeta made a beeline for the living room and found his cd, dropped the apartment keys on the coffee table and left going to school for unknown reason.  
  
TBC  
  
POOR VEGETA!  
  
-I'm tired of typing so if it's alright with my fans I'm going to stop here!  
  
Need comments to see if I should continue or stop, it's all up to the fans  
  
Next chapter-Yamcha and Bulma "talk" and Vegeta is back to his old self before he met Shelia (whoo boy can't wait to see how Vegeta was)  
  
Until next time! 


	4. Need Some Help

Hi,

Hi devoted fans (fans with guns and cannons) before any of you get too pissed at me I have a couple of reasons of why I haven't updated any of my stories in like a couple of years. One of the reasons 2004 I had found out that I have the age old type two diabetes, and man was I ecstatic (hint at the sarcasm), but seriously I was a little depressed over it. Reason number two, I' am graduating in the summer of 2006 (yeah I know what happened with the 2005 gap?). Well ladies and gents, reason number 3 is that I was just plain lazy. Another reason was that I didn't know if anybody liked the stories I was putting up. Anyway I'm a little bored right now and I' am considering updating or writing more or remodeling all of my stories. So, if any of my nonexistent fans would drop me a holla on the via email or via review thingy just do so when and/or if you have time. It was great chatting with all of you and I do really enjoy every single one of your reviews and I hope to write more, but it all depends on the fans!

Oh and one other thing I hoped all of you had a wonderful Happy Merry New Year Holiday Christmas (heh) I know I did!

Love ya,

ab28405 (contact info is or you can just review and I will get back to you ASAP. Peace


End file.
